Queer
by MalfoysDarling
Summary: Seltsam und verrückt. Homosexualität, Transsexualität. Slash.


_**QUEER**_

**Nomen**

Schwule

Tunte

Homo

Warme

**Verb**

vermasseln

versauen

**Adjektiv**

seltsam

sonderbar

komisch

schwul

eigenartig

unwohl

verdächtig

kauzig

Mit einem lautem 'Rums' warf sich der zierliche, ziemlich kleine und mädchenhafte Junge auf den überfüllten Koffer um ihn zu schließen. Mit einem Sprung stand er vor dem Bett, auf welchem der Koffer stand, und wischte sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Kurz sah er an sich hinab und zog das Mini-Kleid wieder runter, da es bei der Koffer-schließ-Aktion hochgerutscht war. Grinsend betrachtete er sich in dem zerbrochenem Spiegel, welcher an dem alten Schrank hing, der in seinem Zimmer stand und nun leer war. Das grüne Kleid, welches seine Augen wunderbar betonte, ging ihm bis knapp über dem Hintern, seine langen Beine waren in einer Lederleggins versteckt und er trug grüne, zum Kleid passende Ballerinas. Seine Augen wurden, aufgrund der Zauberkunst einer seiner neuen Freunde, nicht mehr von der Brille verdeckt und um die grünen Seelenspiegel herum befand sich hauchdünner Kajal. Im großen und ganzen sah er aus wie ein Mädchen, und genau das wollte er. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes war der Koffer so weit geschrumpft, dass er ihn locker in seiner Faust tragen konnte.

Noch immer grinsend ging er die Treppe des Hauses runter in dem er fünfzehn Jahre gelebt hatte. Durch den Flur betrat er die Küche, wo seine Tante am Tisch saß und ein Keksrezept zu lesen schien. Als sie merkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte sah sie auf. Vor Schreck lies sie einen spitzen Schrei los. Noch immer grinste 'das Mädchen'

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte sie, mit noch höherer Stimme als gewöhnlich.

„Wie ein Mädchen." der Schalk blitze in seinen Augen auf.

„Das ist widerlich!" schrie die Frau, dessen Gesicht einem Pferd sehr ähnelte, angeekelt.

„Denke ich nicht. Ich bin dann weg. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nie wieder." Harry zwinkerte seiner Tante nochmal zu und verließ dann das Haus. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um, und apparierte sofort, was ihm, mit seinen sechzehn Jahren eigentlich noch verboten war. Keine Sekunde später befand er sich in einer großen, in silber und grün gehaltenen, Eingangshalle. Das Grinsen noch immer im Gesicht schrie er los.

„Schatz, ich bin zuhause." zwei Räume weiter hörte man ein tiefes Lachen und ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann betrat den Raum. Als er Harry sah pfiff er einmal durch die Zähne.

„Meine Güte. Das sieht heiß aus." sagte er anerkennend und musterte den Jungen von oben bis unten. Harry breitete seine Arme aus und drehte sich kichernd im Kreis. Tom schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arsch.

„Hey!" rief Harry gespielt empört. „Sowas macht man bei einer Lady nicht!" grinsend schlug er ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Tom deutete eine Verbeugung an und hielt Harry den Arm hin.

„Oh na dann, my Lady, würden sie den dunklen Lord in das Hauptzimmer begleiten." kichern legte Harry seine Hand auf Toms und nickte.

„Aber gerne my Lord. Die dunkle Lady begleitet sie sehr gerne." mit ernsten Gesichtsausdrücken betraten sie das Wohnzimmer in welchem einige Todesser des inneren Kreises, welche gleichsam Freunde des Lords und der 'Lady' waren, saßen und Tee tranken.

Als die beiden jungen Männer den Raum betraten grinsten einige. Ein gewisser Blonder spuckte seinen Tee aus.

„Da ist man doch glücklich, dass einem sowas gehört, nicht wahr?" stand Draco grinsend auf und zog Harry sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Lächelnd zog Tom sich zurück und setzte sich neben den Vater des blonden Jungen. Draco und Harry ließen sich nicht stören.

„Sie sind zu niedlich, nicht wahr?" verkündete der dunkle Lord mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. In Erinnerungen schwelgend dachte Tom an den Tag zurück, an dem alles begonnen hatte.

Schnaufend lehnte Tom sich in seinem Sessel zurück und nahm die Lesebrille ab um sich den Nasenrücken zu massieren. Dunkler Lord zu sein, war verdammt anstrengend. Plötzlich verklärte sich seine Sicht und er hörte ein wimmern, dazu ein leises schluchzen. Vor seinen Augen spielten sich Bilder ab. Bilder des Jungen Harry Potter, der im Moment auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm lag und weinte.

„Wieso denn?" hörte Tom den Jungen verzweifelt weinen und fühlte etwas wie Mitleid. Ja, er war der dunkle Lord, doch er war nicht so gefühlskalt, wie er immer dargestellt wurde. Er liebte seinen Patensohn und seine Freunde, ohne die er sich ein Leben gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Vorsichtig, und ohne nachzudenken, schlüpfte er in Harrys Kopf und begann ihn, mit erzählten Belanglosigkeiten, zu trösten. Harry spürte die imaginäre Hand auf seinem Rücken, welche ihn zu beruhigen drohte.

Tom sah seine Chance kommen. Ihm war bei seinem Kampf mit dem Kind im letzten Jahr aufgefallen, dass dieser sein Leben hasste, allein der versuchte 'Cruciatus' gegen Bellatrix Lestrange, welche in seinen Kerkern verrottete, zeigte ihm die Möglichkeiten auf.

Er würde versuchen den Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, damit er nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen musste. Er wollte nicht mal unbedingt, dass er für ihn kämpfte, er wollte ihn nur nicht als Gegner haben. Aber als einen loyalen Freund. Er merkte sie sich der Junge in seinen imaginären Armen entspannte und sprach ihn an.

„Warum weinst du denn, hmm?" fragte er und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Verwirrt sah Harry den Mann in seinem Kopf an.

„Wieso interessiert dich das? Wieso tröstest du mich überhaupt?" fragte Harry und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht weil du mir leidtust. Erzähl dem alten, dunklen, bösen Lord was passiert ist." grinste Tom und Harry war erschrocken. Hatte der dunkle Lord grade wirklich einen Witz über sich selbst gemacht?

Harrys Augen verklärten sich, aber er begann zu erzählen.

„Ich habe grade mit Ron und Hermine geredet, und ihn etwas über mich erzählt, was sie nicht wussten und sie haben mich beschimpft und jetzt hassen sie mich." Voldemort war wirklich erschrocken. Das 'goldene Trio' war zerstritten, weil das Schlammblut und das Wiesel mit einem Geheimnis von Harry nicht zurecht kamen? War die Freundschaft doch nicht so fest, wie Tom immer dachte? Er dachte kurz darüber nach, ob es irgendwas gab, was seine Freunde hätten tun, oder hätten sein können, etwas wofür er sie hassen würde. Aber er fand nichts. Er liebte sie bedingungslos.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen was es ist?" fragte Tom flüsternd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun, dann hältst du mich für so abartig, dass du mich sofort umbringst." das Lächeln des Jungen scheiterte.

„Erzähl es mir!" forderte Tom ihn auf und Harry wurde rot.

„Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich. Also... ich. Ähmm.. Das ist schwierig!" stotterte Harry und sein Gesicht wurde noch dunkler. Tom konnte darüber nur lächeln.

„Na komm, erzähl es deinem Lieblingsfeind!" Tom stupste Harry imaginär an.

„Also, erstmal, ich bin schwul!" Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete, als nichts geschah öffnete er sie wieder und sah in Toms verständnisvolles Gesicht.

„Findest du mich nicht eklig?" Tom überging die Frage einfach.

„Hattest du nicht was mit dieser Kleinen, die mein Tagebuch hatte?" fragte Tom und schien zu überlegen.

„Ginny war ein absoluter Reinfall. Bist du nicht angewidert?" Tom lachte. Harry war geschockt. Ein lachender dunkler Lord.

„Ich wäre angewidert, wenn du noch immer Mösen ficken würdest!" lachte Tom und strubbelte Harry durch die Haare. Mit großen Augen sah Harry den Lord an.

„Du... du... du bist auch schwul?" fragte Harry geschockt. Tom grinste.

„Ja, bin ich. War das das schlimme, wegen dem dich deine Freunde verstoßen haben?" fragte er, weil er merkte, dass da noch immer etwas war.

„Auch." nuschelte Harry.

„Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Ich bin sehr tolerant, musst du wissen." sagte Tom und hob die Nase in die Luft. Harry suchte Worte.

„Also, ich ähmm... da gibt es schon etwas, was ich an Mädchen mag." begann Harry.

„Du bist 'ne Transe!" sagte Tom frei heraus und Harry wurde knallrot. Er klatschte sich die Hände vors Gesicht und schnaufte. Tom musste grinsen.

„Zeig mir mal was." augenblicklich schaute Harry nach oben in die roten Augen und suchte nach Spott. Doch er fand keinen.

„Na los. Du hast dich doch bestimmt als Mädchen verkleidet. Zeig schon was her." Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich auf ein Bild von sich selbst, in einem Rock und einem engen Top. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion des Lord, doch dieser schwieg.

Und schwieg.

Und schwieg.

Und...

„Verdammt!" hauchte er leise und sah sich das Bild immer und immer wieder an.

„So schlimm?" fragte Harry.

„So heiß!" antwortete der Lord und Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Dann wurde er knallrot.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Harry, sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Glauben schenken konnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße, ja!" hauchte der Lord und lies das Bild nicht fallen. Dann grinste er.

„Ich kenne da jemanden, dem du sehr gefallen würdest." Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Du musst wissen, dass die meisten Todesser im inneren Kreis, erstens, meine besten Freunde sind und zweitens größtenteils homosexuell sind." Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist lesbisch?" fragte er geschockt, konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen.

„Was? Ne, die ist nicht im inneren Kreis. Die ist in den Kerkern." Harry sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wegen des unnötigen Todes deines Paten. Ich habe zwar vor, den gesamten Orden der Suppenhühner auszulöschen, aber ich habe auch noch immer vor, dich auf meine Seite zu ziehen!" sagte der Lord ohne zu lügen.

„Du willst, dass ich mit dir kämpfe?" fragte Harry und legte den Kopf schief. Tom fiel in die Gewohnheiten wie er mit seinen Freunden redete.

„Nein Darling. Ich will nur nicht gegen dich kämpfen."

„Darling?" fragte Harry belustigt nach. Irgendwie mochte er den Lord, wenn er so war.

„Sorry Süße!" grinste Tom dick. Harry lachte.

„Eben noch heiß, jetzt bin ich süß. Was kommt als nächstes?" fragte Harry keck. Er wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, so mit dem dunklen Lord zu reden, aber da er sich in seinem Kopf befand, konnte er mittlerweile Wahrheit und Lüge unterscheiden. Und hier spürte er keine Lüge. Der Lord sagte ihm ja auch, was er sich von ihm wünschte und wenn es nach Harry ging, dann hätte er nie zu kämpfen begonnen.

„Hmmm. Zeig dich mir in Unterwäsche und du wirst sexy!" Jetzt musste Harry erst Recht lachen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Tom zog sich soweit zurück, dass er noch immer alles mitbekam, und Harry merkte, dass er da war, aber dass Harry auch 'anwesend' war. Neville betrat den Raum.

„Harry? Professor Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen. Er sagt es ist dringend." Harry nickte.

„Danke."

„Darf ich dabei sein, oder möchtest du das nicht?" sprach Tom leise. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bleib ruhig da. Mit dem was er mir erzählt, kannst du eh nichts anfangen. Kann ich ja auch nicht." sagte Harry und machte sich auf den weg in das Büro des Rektors.

„Harry mein Junge. Setz sich doch. Zitronenbonbon?" dankend lehnte Harry ab und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem großen Schreibtisch hinter dem der alte Mann saß. Weit hinten in seinem Kopf spürte er Toms Präsenz die aufmerksam lauschte.

„Harry, du musst wissen, dass ich eben beim Abendessen ein Gespräch mit deinen Freunden hatte." Harry verspannte sich und war unheimlich froh, die beruhigende Hand des Lordes auf seinem Rücken zu spüren. Noch immer sah er keine Lügen.

„Und worüber haben sie mit meinen 'Freunden' gesprochen?" fragte Harry giftig. Er spürte einen Drang den er in letzter Zeit immer öfter hatte. Einfach auf irgendwas einschlagen.

Tom nahm das grinsend zur Kenntnis. Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile, in der Zeit, machte Tom ihm einen Vorschlag.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du nächstes Hogsmeade Wochenende zur mir ins Manor kommen und Bella zeigen, dass du mehr Macht hast, als sie. Aber nur wenn du willst." Harry bejahte sofort. Er wusste nicht woher der Drang kam, andere Menschen zu quälen, aber er war da, und wenn sich ihm die Möglichkeit ergab, dann würde er sie beim Schopf packen.

„Nun Harry, deine Freunde erzählten mir von deinen... Neigungen." es war, als würde das alte Suppenhuhn diese Worten auskotzen. Und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis ihm vor die Füße zu kotzen. Tom hatte es ebenfalls und so entschied er still, dass sie doch alle zusammen kotzen konnten. Tom musste über diesen Gedanken lachen. Harry lächelte, als er das warme, menschliche Lachen hörte.

„Tom, wenn er das sagt, was ich denke was sagt, dann würde ich gerne zu dir kommen. Unter der Bedingung, nicht mehr kämpfen zu müssen." „Wo muss ich unterschreiben?" fragte Tom und lächelte liebevoll auf den Jungen herab.

„Nun, Sir. Was gedenken sie denn, wegen meiner 'Neigungen' zu tun?" fragte Harry spitz und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Ich denke, ich muss dir die Erinnerung daran nehmen. Stell dir nur mal vor, was Voldemort macht, wenn er das erfährt!" sowohl Harry, als auch Tom fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Was glauben sie, was er machen würde, wenn er es wüsste?" fragte Harry lauernd.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber ich möchte es auch nicht wissen." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Lassen sie mich einen Augenblick darüber nachdenken." sagte Harry und stand auf um das Büro kurzzeitig zu verlassen. Dann beriet er sich mit Tom.

„Süße, ich kann sofort zu dir kommen und dich herholen. Wir müssten nur Draco mitnehmen, das wäre alles. Ich habe die Schilder von Hogwarts schon vor langer Zeit gebrochen." Harry nickte.

Er betrat das Zimmer des Direktors.

„Professor, ich werde kurz in meine Schlafsaal gehen und dort die Dinge, die mich Erinnern konnten beseitigen. Danach werde ich wieder herkommen."  
„Tu das, mein Junge." nickte Dumbledore Großväterlich.

Harry lies sich von Tom durch das Schloss in die Kerker geleiten.

„Schlangensprache." nannte Harry das Passwort, welches Tom ihm verraten hatte, welcher es von Draco wusste, und betrat, als sei es das normalste der Welt, das Reich der Schlangen.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker hatten Tom und Harry sich etwas ausgedacht, womit sie Dumbledore schocken konnten.

„In welchem Raum befindet sich Malfoy?" fragte Harry laut und deutlich und einige Erstklässler zeigten Richtung Schlafsäle. Ohne zu zögern betrat Harry den Raum in dem Draco auf dem Bett lag und las.

„Was willst du hier, Potter?" fauchte Draco sofort.

„Sag ihm die Wahrheit."

„Okay. Tom schickt mich, wir werden gleich in Dumbledores Büro von ihm abgeholt." Draco sah ihn an, wie ein Muggel Auto.

„Aha. Der Lord sagt dir also, dass er uns abholt, und du gehst mit?" abwertend grinsend stand Draco auf und ging auf Harry zu.

„Erklär mir, warum?" Harry wurde rot.

„Er ist schwul." hörte er es in seinem Kopf rufen und wusste, dass Tom Draco meinte.

„Dumbles will mich 'Obliviaten'!" sagte Harry und sah nach oben in die grauen Augen.

„Und wieso will er das tun?" absolut malfoy-like zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weil ich.. oh man.. ich... also. Tom ich kann das nicht!" rief Harry und raufte sich die Haare.

„Sag es ihm, oder ich übernehm deinen Körper und sag es ihm selbst!"

„Spinnst du? Das tut verdammt weh. Malfoy, ich bin also... ähmmm. Transsexuell und ähm..." Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Und deshalb will er dir das Gedächtnis verändern? Grund?" fragt Draco und wedelt mit einer Hand durch die Luft. Harry, knallrot im Gesicht, schaut ihn verdattert an.

„Wie seid ihr Todesser eigentlich alle drauf? Ich hab es Ron und Hermine gebeichtet und sie sind direkt zu Dumbles gerannt, jetzt will er die Erinnerung daran löschen, damit ich wieder 'normal' werde und meinen 'Neigungen' nicht mehr nachgehe. Und Tom meinte, ich soll zu ihm kommen. Also entweder ich werde gleich getötet oder mein Leben wird besser."

„Lass mich noch schnell packen." sagte Draco und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Harry rief Dobby und wenige Minuten später standen sie mit gefüllten Koffern voreinander.

„Noch einen Augenblick. Ich beeil mich." sagte Harry und wirbelte mit den Stab vor seinem eigenem Gesicht rum, dieses war plötzlich leicht geschminkt. Dann griff er in den Koffer und holte ein Kleid und eine Leggins raus, ebenso Pumps. Umgezogen wollte er seinen Koffer wieder nehmen, doch dieser wurde ihm von Draco aus der Hand genommen, welcher ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Harry sah ihn fragend an. Fand er es jetzt doch schlimm?

„Ich bin zwar schwul, aber ich kann so gutaussehende Frauen keine schweren Koffer tragen lassen." zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Büro des Direktors.

„Du findest, ich seh gut aus? Und du siehst mich als Frau?" fragte Harry auf dem Weg und beobachtete mit geröteten Wangen den Boden. Draco wurde ebenfalls etwas verlegen.

„Wenn du der Meinung bist eine Frau zu sein, dann bist du eine. Und ja, du siehst verdammt gut aus. Kein Wunder, dass Tom dich bei sich haben will."

Blush.

Harry war erneut knallrot im Gesicht geworden. Mittlerweile standen sie vor dem Büro des Direktors. Draco schrumpfte die Koffer, damit Dumbles sie gleich nicht sehen würde. Dann betraten sie gemeinsam den Raum.

„Mr. Malfoy, was führt sie zu mir? Und wer ist denn diese bezaubernde, junge Dame?" fragte Dumbledore als sie vor ihm standen. Harry hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sagte Tom, dass er gleich kommen konnte.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, Sir." sagte Harry und sah auf in die, vom Alter, ergrauten Augen. Dumbledore zog hart die Luft ein.

„Wissen sie, Professor, sie haben gesagt, dass Voldi (Harry hörte ein spielerisches Knurren in seinem Hinterkopf) mir Böses tun würde, würde er es erfahren. Ich bin also zu Draco, unserem Todesser Nummer eins in Hogwarts und habe ihn gefragt, was der Lord tun würde. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn selbst fragen."

Hinter Dumbledore ploppte es und Tom stand, in alt bekannter Schlangenmiene hinter ihm. Das böse Grinsen das man von ihm kannte zierte sein Gesicht und er ging zu Harry.

„Alter Mann, was hast du gegen sie? Schau sie dir doch mal an. Sie ist verdammt heiß!" mit voller Absicht nannte Tom Harry eine 'sie'.

Riesige, alte Augen starrten Tom an.

„So Dumbles, wenn du dann nichts dagegen hast, nehme ich die beiden mit." Tom deutete eine Verbeugung an und stellte sich zwischen Harry und Draco. Mit jeder Hand packte er einen Oberarm und war schon appariert. Zurück ließen die drei einen verstörten und verwirrten alten Albus Dumbledore.

Ja, so hatte das damals begonnen. Harry war mit nach Riddle Manor gekommen und hatte dort sein eigenes kleines Reich bekommen. Nach nur zwei Tagen hatte Tom Draco und Harry knutschenderweise in den Pferdeställen entdeckt und sie fotografiert. Lachend, singend und tanzend hatte die Vervielfältigungen des Bildes im ganzen Manor aufgehängt. Er war halt doch eigentlich eine Frohnatur. Als Harry und Draco ungefähr eine Stunde später das Manor betraten wurden sie beide knallrot und Tom wurde drei Tage ignoriert.

Harry und Draco hatten die Schule danach niewieder betreten. Hatten Privatlehrer bekommen und so ihren Abschluss gemacht. Vier Jahre nachdem Draco und Harry die Schule verlassen hatten, begann der Endkampf. Die dunkle Seite war sich sicher zu beginnen und so geschah es, dass Harry während des Kampfes mit Draco auf dem Bett lag und es sich einfach gut gehen lies.

Die dunkle Seite gewann. Die Zaubererwelt änderte sich, und niemand hätte mit diesen Veränderungen gerechnet. Das einzige, was geschah war, dass alle Wesen die gleichen Rechte bekamen wie die Zauberer.

Zufrieden saß Harry auf dem Sessel der genau aus dem Fenster sah. Er betrachtete das Manor. Sie betrachtete das Manor. Harry trug ausschließlich Frauen Kleidung. Er war eine Frau. Eine Mrs. Malfoy. Nach der Eheschließung mit Draco, hatte man ihn wirklich nur noch Mrs. Malfoy genannt. Und es machte ihn glücklich.


End file.
